Dance the night away
by naskaymel
Summary: It's dumbledore's birthday and Harry can't seem to manage the waltz, Draco helps him at that and things suddenly take a different turn.  Suck at summaries by the way.


**I don't own Harry Potter but the lovely J.K. Rowling does :3**

Dance the night away

It was a very busy day at Hogwarts, since it was Dumbledore's birthday everybody was busy either at getting ready for it or decorating the dance hall.

The party was with masks so that nobody would be recognized in order to make it more interesting.

Everybody was doing something but a boy who got ready quite fast because he was experienced at parties so he knew how to get ready fast.

That boy was Draco Malfoy and out of his usual boredom he went walking around the school alone. After a while of wandering meaninglessly around the school, since he isn't going to wait in the dance hall for people after all Malfoy's don't wait for people, he ended up in an unused section of the school and was about to get out of there until he heard a voice curse "Damn it" and halted his movement.

Curiosity got the best out of him and went over to look at who the mysterious voice was, when he arrived at the door from where he heard the person and casted a 'Silencio' spell on the door so that it wouldn't make any noise when he opened it, he stood there as if he was petrified, he found Harry Potter, the Boy who lived practicing his waltz, he obviously didn't know how to dance since he keep tumbling and going the wrong direction, Draco though that he must have been born with two left feet.

After a while of staring, Harry managed to trip with his own foot and fell flat on the floor, Draco couldn't help it and burst out laughing only to realize his cover was blown and Harry just stared at him in embarrassment and anger.

Draco kept laughing until Harry walked up to him with the emotions still bottled up in him when he reached to Draco and demanded him to stop laughing and get out of there, the discussion went on until Draco settled down and just stared and Harry in an amused look and a grin up his lips.

Harry knew better to never trust that grin of his and backed of one step, but stopped at the question thrown at him "Want me to teach you the waltz?" said Draco, Harry was shocked because he expected a 'You suck at dancing Potter' or a 'The Boy who lived is apparently the Boy who can't dance'.

He looked quizzically at Draco as if looking for something to tell him he was making fun of him but only found eyes that looked at him expectantly.

Harry was about to scream 'No, why would I want you to teach me the waltz' but halted at the thought that he still didn't know how to dance and supposed Draco was good at it so he nodded in a very weak approval.

Draco's smirk only increased and he stood up quickly grabbing Harry's hand and putting his other hand on his waist and started leading him into a very elegant dance that made Harry feel like he could just let himself go along and just let Draco take over him.

The next five minutes seemed like they were a whole lifetime and none of them realized that Harry had laid his head on Malfoy's shoulder and just went along the was Draco lead him through the dance, Draco grabbed Harry's waist closer to him and they seemed to be in a very tight embrace.

They both heard footsteps outside the room and woke up from their trance and let go of each other. Draco let go of Harry and wondered how things ended up that way and the fact that it didn't bother him that Potter was leaning on him was quite confusing but decided that his body know what it wants and at the moment it was to keep embracing Harry.

Harry on the other hand looked as if his body has betrayed him, knowing what he wanted to do, his body acted on his own and embraced Draco while they were dancing, but now that they separated he only wanted to go back into Draco's arms and just lay himself on them, but they couldn't do what they wanted since Hermione walked in with her arm tangled with Ron, they looked at Harry and Draco is surprise but it settled down when she remembered why they had gone there in the first place and they told Harry that they needed to go since that dance already started and they were only looking for him to go there.

Draco and Harry looked at each other with a hint of sadness that they had to go so Harry just left him with a 'Later' and Draco stood there as if any of that had ever happened.

* * *

><p>Hermione was wearing a red dress with a golden and red mask and Ron was wearing a black suit with a brown and silver mask.<p>

Harry ended up wearing a black suit and a black and golden mask which only gave him an air of mysteriousness, essentially he covered his scar and took his glasses off so that he wouldn't be recognized which failed misserably.

When they finally arrived at the dance, many people were already dancing, soon after Hermione and Ron went over to dance leaving Harry in a daze that didn't seem to go away, out of a sudden he felt a presence of someone in front of him and immediately recognized the mysterious person as Draco Malfoy with a white suit and a silver and green mask that suited well with his silvery blond hair.

As soon as he knew who it was Harry lightened up faster that a kid on Christmas morning. Draco noticed that and gave Harry a smirk and held out his hand while asking "Would you like to have this dance with me?" in which Harry responded by simply grabbing his hand and letting Draco lead him into the dance court where they dance together in the same fashion as before. Harry was easily recognized by the people and how could they not see that the other person was Draco Malfoy since the kid was far to easy to be recognized.

Everybody was wondering how did this come to happen since they were supposed to hate each other not be dancing like two people in love, but their thoughts were blocked by the sight of Draco taking Harry's lips in a very passionate kiss, Harry was shocked at first but let himself go since he trusted Draco and just got carried away by the possessive kiss Draco was giving Harry since he took Harry's waist and pulled them together, when they finally broke apart, Harry was in too much of a daze to even see around him, considering he didn't have his glasses on him and that just made it harder, Draco just hugged Harry and stared at the shocked people around as in telling them 'Property of Draco Malfoy, Don't you dare touch'.

Harry seamed to calm down until he remembered that they were still in the dance court when they kissed and started to panic at that but Draco just held him and they danced for the rest of the night forgetting their worries, the stares and definitely the Daily Prophet's cameraman that seemed to enjoy taking pictures of them and wouldn't stop, everybody there knew what the next days headline would be 'Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy together, what a shocking revelation!'.

Then the rest of the night they spent it kissing each other and dancing the night away.

**Yay! I finished it, did you like it, by the way this is my first Harry Potter fic so I'm no expert in the matter, but feel free to tell me if you didn't or you did like something in the story :3**


End file.
